fairlyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fairly Vickyous! - Crockering Season
Plot Jorgen gets a new plan to try and overthrow Vicky, and that is using Timmy as a distracting tool for her and get Mr. Crocker to capture her, in order to get her wand and become a fairy again. How will his plan turn out to be? Crockering Season (We zoom into the tree-fortress, and the time is midnight. Oh, hello, dear lord. Anyways, we see Jorgen and Timmy playing chess, with most pawns missing and other important troopers. Jorgen advances the pawn that is in front of the queen two squares) *Jorgen: ...I'm sorry Timmy, but this plan needs me to use you as a distracting tool. *Timmy: What do you mean? *Jorgen: I can't believe I'm saying this, but you need to gather all your courage, and go to the evil pink eyes yourself... Let her torture you, puny! *Timmy: What?! Why would you want me to do that? (Timmy uses his queen, and takes off the pawn Jorgen moved before) *Jorgen: I have a great plan that will let us get back the wand! However, if I do it without distracting her, I will not get any further! *Timmy: Just do it Jorgen! She has a short attention span! *Jorgen: Unless she isn't torturing you! That's why I have to do it! While she was simply watching a violent TV show, I tried to go alone to the gym to get more muscular. *Timmy: Then...? *Jorgen: I found her in front of the door, and she dragged me with tremendous strength back home! *Timmy: So you want me to distract her, so you do something? No way! (Jorgen uses his rook to take off Timmy's queen) *Jorgen: The plan involves Crocker, which means it will be a great success! See how you lost your queen? Because I used my pawn to distract you, and made my rook take her off the board! It works the same way... *Timmy: Now your plan makes sense! What could possibly go wrong? *Jorgen: NOOOO! Fort CP, activate cloaking and illusion system, and turn off alerts! *Fort CP: As you wish, sir. (Jorgen and Timmy immediately disappear. And Vicky shows up, looking at the fort, smelling) *Vicky: I smell the twerp. Where is he? (She takes notice of the chessboard) *Vicky: Looks like somebody's playing chess! What a boring game anyway, BUT! (She Vicky-Poofs the chess board to oblivion) *Vicky: It will be fun watching the twerp look for his poor chessboard! Hahahahahahaha! (She teleports back to the fishbowl, sees Timmy sleeping in the bed.) *Vicky: How come I felt the twerp over there if he's right here? I should fix my twerp-sense again! (Falls to sleep, and Timmy disappears in a holographic way. Back to the tree-fortress, Timmy and Jorgen reappeared) *Jorgen: Oh no! Not the chess board, our only way to have fun! TURNER... *Timmy: (uneasy) Ahem, I'm sorry...? *Jorgen: You'll get tortured tomorrow, and you will buy us a checkers board! *Timmy: I will! I will! *Jorgen: Also, never ever say *Timmy voice* "What could possibly go wrong!" *normal* again! (sparks and explosion to the left) Because every time someone says that- *Vicky: VICKY SHOWS UP! *Jorgen: Yes! Vicky shows up! OH NO! VICKY SHOWED UP! *Vicky: Hahahahahahahahaha! Hanging out while I'm asleep, twerps!!? I'll let you know how to hang out while I'm asleep! (She Vicky-Poofs an anvil on the two of them, burns the anvils, freezes the two of them, and breaks the ice) *Timmy: *Shuddering* Brr.... head... brr... ache... *Jorgen: *Shuddering* I am... brr..... powerless... *Vicky: Now let’s see you in the morning! (She sends both of them to bed) *Vicky: BED, TWERPS! (They sleep by force. In one second, she raises her wand, and suddenly the time jumps from 2AM to 7AM, and the radio talks) *Radio: Good morning Dimmsdale. We don't know why the clock suddenly advanced to 7AM, but it seems like everyone is ready for a good day at work and schools! Let’s go and have fun! *sleeping noise* *Vicky: Wake up, its 7AM now! (Both wake up from her loud voice) *Timmy: But we didn't sleep well! *Vicky: Nobody sleeps well when I'm here!!! (She stands and points at Timmy) You will go to school, where I prepared a big surprise for you! (points at Jorgen) While you will do my chores. *Jorgen: I'll never... Brr... do your chores, freak! *Vicky: Timmy... ugh... do me a favor and let that twerpy friend of yours work for me. Or else, I'll let your parents know that you sneaked out of the house at 2AM...! And I'll make them angry for this! *Timmy: Duh. (Looks down at the ground, seems to be thinking.) *Vicky: Come on, twerpy! You've only got 1 minute to give me a response. Don't keep me waiting as I have business to do! (Keeps looking down, 20 seconds has passed) *Vicky: Come on, twerp! You've got it so long this time! *Timmy: I wish you tortured him, and brrr.... that you forgot about me brrr.... for a day! *Vicky: Hahahahahahahahaha! (Tormenting-Poof! But then both Vicky and Jorgen disappear, as the doorknob opens) *Mr. Turner: Hey Timmy! I thought you went to school! *Timmy: I was... brr... waking up? *Mr. Turner: Breakfast is waiting! Don't anger breakfast! (Mr. Turner and Timmy leave the room. The camera pans over to the castle in the fishbowl, and the camera zooms in. Jorgen is pushing a giant wheel, which plays creepy music. Then he suddenly stops) *Vicky: Here you go, big army twerp. Your reward awaits you! *Jorgen: Really? *Vicky: 20C plus and keep working! (The heat increases by 20C, and Jorgen pushes the wheel more) *Jorgen: I regret giving Turner fairies... *Vicky: The twerp wished for me to forget him for a day... As in, I'll remember him this very night! Hahahahahaha! (Cut to school, where everybody is asleep in the class except for Timmy who is barely going to sleep. Mr. Crocker, who appears that he didn't sleep well, enters the class. Everybody wakes up suddenly) *Mr. Crocker: Good morning, class. We all know that time suddenly advanced, skipping 5 hours of sleep time. I know that it must be the work of... *Chester: Not again... *A.J.: Everybody, cover your ears! *Mr. Crocker: FAIRY GODPARENTS! And for that reason, I'm giving out a pop quiz! *Timmy: Not again... (Cut to the lockers, where Mr. Crocker exits a locker, to greet Timmy with an...) *Mr. Crocker: F! For playing with time! Tell me that you have... FAIRIES! *Timmy: And if I told you, would you promise to help me...? * Mr. Crocker: I know you might be tricking me, but it’s worth a shot. I'll help you if you say so! *Timmy: OK. I HAVE a fairy godparent. *Mr. Crocker: At last! He admitted it! Ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha! Wait a second, I thought you'd tell me you have fairy godparents, not a fairy godparent! *Timmy: Could we talk in the Crocker Cave please...? (Timmy smiles) *Mr. Crocker: Ugh... Let’s go. (Cut to the Crocker Cave) *Mr. Crocker: So what's the problem, Turner? *Timmy: I have an evil fairy godparent that forces me to do her whims! *Mr. Crocker: So you lost your good FAIRIES, to a bad FAIRY? *Timmy: Yep, but I need your help to get rid of her. *Mr. Crocker: Very simple! As I'll show you on my personal chalkboard... (He brings up a chalkboard and draws a female fairy giving a wedgie to a girl resembling Tootie, and draws himself with a camera hiding, behind some bushes) *Mr. Crocker: ...I just take proof of that FAIRY doing FAIRY stuff... (Then he draws a house resembling Turner's, and draws Vicky on the doorway with a U-turn arrow above her going to the opposite direction of the door) *Mr. Crocker: ...then I'll let your parents fire your babysitter, and you'll be no longer miserable to have a fairy, then she'll go away forever, getting rid of your problems! Profit for the two of us! *Timmy: Great plan, Mr. Crocker, but I have a question. *Mr. Crocker: Just ask! *Timmy: What if I told you... *Mr. Crocker: Told me what...? *Timmy: That my babysitter IS the fairy? *Mr. Crocker: Simple! We just-... What did you just say? Your evil babysitter is the evil FAIRY...? How can I believe this...? You must be lying, kid. *Timmy: No, I'm not! And if I am, why did I ask you to help me? *Mr. Crocker: This is weird... Timmy is asking for my help, and his babysitter became his fairy... It must be the work of GENIES! *Timmy: You got to be kidding me! What are you, Mr. Know It All? Just follow me! (Cut to the Turner's house, as the camera pans to the Unsuspecting Van and zooms to it) *Mr. Crocker: I am getting a fairy signal! *Timmy: Great! Now look up what's there! *Mr. Crocker: Just give me my binoculars, Turner! (Timmy gives Crocker his binoculars) *Mr. Crocker: Let’s see... (He checks on the living room window) *Mr. Crocker: No... (He checks on the bedroom window) *Mr. Crocker: No sighting yet... Lets look at the- (Jorgen suddenly shows up behind the window, cleaning it) *Mr. Crocker: Army guy detected! That same one I ran into before! *Timmy: He did? *Mr. Crocker: But no sighting of Vicky! Speaking of that army guy, he asked about where you are, and I told him that he should ask her... This is odd... At least she didn't destroy you! *Timmy: He did...? *Mr. Crocker: Let's just focus. I see that army guy over there, and you're telling me that Vicky's over there. I don't know who the fairy is now, and who to believe... *Timmy: I've got an idea! Don't you have sound detecting devices around here? *Mr. Crocker: Good one, Timmy! I like your wacky ideas! Activating sound detection technology! (The sound detector opens up, now they're hearing whatever is inside the house) *Jorgen: I hate your chores! I should've made you sleep when I got his fairies back! *Mr. Crocker: Wow! Isn't technology great? He's speaking FAIRY! *Vicky: I sleep whenever I want! Timmy wished for you to get tortured, and that means no opposing me! How many times do I have to tell you that? *Mr. Crocker: Now she's making sense... *Timmy: Now you believed me, right? *Mr. Crocker: Yes, Turner... But the problem here is catching the all-new Vicky the Fairy doing fairy stuff on camera, then capturing her! *Timmy: If you just give me your camera, I'll use my short height and capture footage! *Mr. Crocker: I don't trust you in these stuff, so I'm going there myself! (Cut to Timmy's room) *Mr. Crocker: Wow... It was so heart bypassing that heart-stealer! *Jorgen: Crocker! Who brought you here? *Mr. Crocker: You mean Timmy? *Jorgen: Haha! You didn't fail me, Turner! *Mr. Crocker: Shhh! She's coming and I want proof of FAIRIES! (He jumps into a toy chest, and hides in there, as the door is opened by force) *Vicky: JORGEN! I didn't allow you to talk, how come you break my rules, twerp?! *Jorgen: I just found a spider! *Vicky: I'll release my army of spiders! *Mr. Crocker: *low voice* This is the time for fairy proof! (Crocker tries to hold the camera, but the wished up spiders closes the chest on him, unable to take an image) *Jorgen: WAH!! I can squash one spider, but not millions! *Vicky: Hahahahahahahaha! For breaking MY RULES, you get THIS! By the way, why did I wish up spiders? (Cut to the dark chest where Crocker hides) *Mr. Crocker: Evil as she always is. A spider army, that's crazy... (Cut to the Unsuspecting Van) *Timmy: Come on, Crocker! The day is almost ending...! Maybe I should listen to the radio! I trust him! (Turns on the radio, listens to a jazz music) *Radio: This is the kind of jazz music that will make your arms and legs move, attacking everyone and everything on sight in the dark nights! *Timmy: Oh really...? I have no idea what he's talking about... (Cut to Crocker, who is now hiding under the coach in the living room) *Mr. Crocker: Hiding under the coach is disgusting! But I'm enduring that, for proof of FAIRIES! Recording end. (Cut to the area around the coach) *Jorgen: ...so what am I going to do next to get my muscular rest? *Vicky: You're going to do "Chore List IV"! (She opens a long rolling list, holding one end of it, while Jorgen looks at the other end, which rolled to him) *Jorgen: Cleaning the bathroom? Cleaning the dishes? Removing every dust spec? But I already did these chores before...! *Vicky: Oh... Somebody just trashed the bathroom, ate a lot of food, and brought more dust back! Who will undo all that? *Mr. Crocker: I must bring up the camera, I'm predicting a change of attire! (Vicky raises her wand, Crocker tried to capture the moment she changed Jorgen's attire to a female servant's attire, but his camera captured dust instead) *Mr. Crocker: Noooooo! (Vicky's watch does an alarm) *Vicky: Look! The twerp will never expect to see me now! (Crocker manages to capture a photo of Vicky, teleporting) *Mr. Crocker: Proof of FAIRIES! Haha! Haha! (Cut to the Unsuspecting Van) *Radio: Now listen to this night themed, sleepy, tiring, mechanical and orchestral music! We're the Wolf's Night radio channel! *Timmy: I feel like transforming to a werewolf... (Vicky shows up) *Vicky: Hahahahahahahahaha! Did you miss me, twe- Where the heck are you!!!? *Timmy: Umm, I'm just listening to the radio...? (Timmy smiles. Vicky looks around, and finds a photo of Crocker) *Vicky: So, you went to Mr. Crockpot to get rid of ME!!? How dare you!! (Mr. Crocker enters the van) *Mr. Crocker: Haha, Timmy! I found proof of- WHA!! (Finds Vicky staring at him in the face in an evil way) *Mr. Crocker: ...I have found proof of army guys? *Vicky: OK, Mr. Crockerpot. I will let you know how to listen to the twerp! *Mr. Crocker: In your dreams... (Crocker holds a capsule) *Mr. Crocker: ...as I suck you into this fairy-sucking capsule!! (The capsule gets destroyed) *Vicky: *sarcasm* What capsule? *Mr. Crocker: But at least I still have it all under control! (He notices that his proof is gone) *Mr. Crocker: What...? *Vicky: I'll make it short and sweet for you. Don't help Timmy against me again. Say goodbye, crazy squirt! (She makes him float with her wand, then she pulls the wand back, and flings it as if she were fishing, sending Crocker to the skies) *Mr. Crocker: AHHHHHH! I'm going to end up in- (He hits sand, with his head buried inside. He pulls his head off the ground, and looks at the surroundings... which turns out to be a...) *Mr. Crocker: ...desert. (Vicky-Poof!) *Mr. Crocker: Hey, why am I in the desert? (Cut to Vicky, Timmy and Jorgen in the bedroom) *Timmy: ...you can't do this! I told you to ignore me for a day! *Vicky: But you didn't say this night as well! Ha ha ha ha ha! *Jorgen: No... My plans backfired... (She changes the room to a freezer) *Vicky: Any wish, little runts? (She raises her wand. She seems to wait as Timmy gets interrupted to grant the wish, incomplete) *Timmy: No! Not a... brr... gain! I wish for a... brr... Go-Kart race between the three of us with NO cheating!! *Vicky: Nooooooooooooo! (Suddenly, the room turns to a go-kart track) *Jorgen: Haha! Good idea! Let’s see how your cars will handle my muscles! *Vicky: Oh yeah? (Vicky-Poof! On herself) *Vicky: I'm going to glitch (glitching noise and graphics) through the track! I'll be a glitch! Hahahaha! *Timmy: I wish you didn't glitch! *Vicky: Oh noes... (Her head falls on the steering wheel, as she raises her wand to stop glitching) (Vicky-Poof to the end!) Category:Episode Category:Episodes Category:Spin-off Episodes Category:Spin-off Episode Category:Spin-offs Category:Spin-off Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Real Category:Fanon Category:Fanmade episodes Category:Fairly Vickyous! episode Category:Fairly Vickyous! Category:Fairly Vickyous! episodes Category:FOP Category:FOP Spin-Offs Category:FOP Fanon